


gman's secret admirer

by FreshSliceOfLime



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: M/M, Secret Admirer, uhh i dunno how tag :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLime/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLime
Summary: gman has a secret admirer.
Relationships: Bubby/The G-Man (Half-Life)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	gman's secret admirer

**Author's Note:**

> i blame the ask hlvrai discord for this  
> but anyways
> 
> enjoy i guess maybe

gman tapped his foot against the floor, petting sunkist’s head gently. he noticed that it was getting late and tommy wasn’t home, so he figured he could feed sunkist and wait for him, like a good father would. he wasn’t upset about it, though. he was glad that tommy went out more and had fun with his new friends. still, he should’ve known that sunkist needed to be fed. 

he could hear the front door be unlocked and he got up, turning to see tommy. he was holding a bouquet of roses. 

“hi, dad! i-i’m sorry, i was super busy and- and i was trying to h-help my friend with something!” tommy said, walking over to his father with a smile. “b-but, ehm, here! one of my friends wanted me t-to give this to you!” 

gman took the flowers and looked down at them, narrowing his eyes. “i see...is...this for our...garden…?” he asked, looking back up at tommy. he forgot all about talking to tommy about feeding sunkist at this point. none of his friends would ever do this, right? well...maybe bubby. they always were friendly to gman, and as far as gman knew, they weren’t that nice to their other friends.

“nope! it’s a gift! they really like you, dad!” tommy said, walking towards the couch, probably to give sunkist some affection. “ah...well, who gave them to me?” gman asked, looking down at the flowers. it was a nice arrangement, someone obviously took time on it. tommy giggled and sat down next to sunkist, “i can’t say! i-it’s a secret!”

gman furrowed his brows and looked down at the roses once more. a secret? that’s odd. “...i see…well, i’ll be on my way now...goodnight, tommy.”

he needed to think about that for a bit.


End file.
